el secreto de la mansion swan
by Valentine Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella y Jasper hijos de una familia muy codiciada y amorosa lastimosamente sus padres nunca estaban con ellos que pasaria si descubrieran el secreto que guardan los pasillos de esta mansion. lee y ¡decubrelo!


**EL SECRETO DE LA MANSION SWAN**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE M LA TRAMA ES ¡MIA! Xd **

Había una vez un lugar muy bonito era belle ville situado en el continente europeo en Francia, nada podía ser mas perfecto, un clima muy agradable, diferentes actividades, lugares turísticos, gente muy agradable y la ciudad era totalmente limpia y con un muy buen ambiente. En esa ciudad habitaba la familia de los Swan una familia muy codiciada en Francia que aunque tenía una serie de problemas no dejaba que le afectara a su familia, a sus hijos, y a ellos mismos.

El padre se llamaba Carlise, la madre se llamaba Esme, la hija se llamaba Isabella y el hijo Jasper. Era una familia muy unida Carlise trabajaba como jefe de una empresa muy conocida en Francia la madre viajaba constantemente para exportación de diferentes productos de su empresa y negocios de trabajo, Bella estudiaba en la escuela de Cambridge para mujeres mientras su hermano estudiaba en new school para hombres. Cuando salían en familia o a diferentes reuniones realmente parecía una familia muy unida pero aunque lo intentaban el trabajo de sus padres no les permitía pasar mucho tiempo juntos; cuando sus padres viajaban sus hijos se quedaban solos en casa y aunque intentaban divertirse no se sentían psicológicamente felices, y como no a todo niño necesita el cariño y compañía de sus padres.

Bella tenía 12 y Jasper tenia 13 recién cumplidos a Bella le apasionaban las aventuras la adrenalina. Ella no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa como debería y aunque venia de una familia muy sofisticada ella no era así era divertida, inteligente, creativa, y no tenia un punto de vista claro con respecto a la moda aunque debía vestirse como la top model mejor vestida del mundo, y también tenia un punto de vista muy diferente al de su familia.

ella conocía un lugar mas hermoso que la propia cuidad era un parque hermoso lleno de diferentes plantas, hermosos animales y era un lugar muy tranquilo donde ella despejaba su mente y podía ser ella misma si tener que seguir reglas y obligaciones y ser lo que le decían todo el tiempo, ella quería encontrar un lugar en el mundo donde pudiera ser ella libremente y eternamente y aunque este hermoso parque le daba algunos beneficios tenia sus desventajas porque nada es perfecto, nada es permanente y aunque ella lo deseara una y otra y otra vez, sabia que era prácticamente imposible, pero aun así por lo menos tenia un lugar y un hermano que aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo siempre la iba apoyar y ayudar en lo que ella necesitara.

Jasper era un niño muy estudioso le interesaba la ciencia crear nuevas cosas le apasionaban los libros y las buenas calificaciones. la escuela a la que el iba era una escuela muy estricta en cuanto al rendimiento académico el contrario de su hermana el permanecía en casa inventando diferentes cosas y probando artefactos tecnológicos, en la casa donde ellos Vivian había un cuarto grande y espacioso con miles de cosas mesas grandes y diferentes herramientas que le permitían crear todos esos inventos que el coleccionaba algún día quisiera presentar toda su colección completamente probada y estudiada pero aun no era su día y tenia que seguir preparando su grandioso espectáculo.

La casa de los castle es muy grande tanto que Bella y Jasper no la conocen por completo un día Bella iba a ir con unas amigas al teatro mientras Jasper exponía su colección, Bella estaba muy emocionada ya que le encantaba el teatro ella quería llevar su vestido favorito pero no lo encontraba ella busco y busco pero nada, así que decidió pedirle ayuda a su hermano ellos entraron a todas las habitaciones se su gigantesco hogar hasta que llegaron al punto mas alto de la casa y vieron al final de un pasillo una puerta llena de polvo y la madera podrida estaba demasiado vieja; ellos entraron a esa misteriosa habitación, al entrar se dieron cuanto polvo había al lado derecho se encontraba un estante de libros al lado izquierdo un jardín botánico muy extraño en el medio una cama y unas mesas de noche con miles de papeles de pronto una hoja bastante vieja voló hacia ellos

Esa carta decía la desaparición de diferentes cosas y los misterios que ocultaban algunos de los libros que se encontraban allí, ellos inmediatamente se pusieron a averiguar sobre esa habitación y descubrieron que antes de que ellos vivieran ahí vivía una familia muy poderosa en todo Europa que escondían una gran secreto y el misterio es ¿Cuál era ese secreto? Y era lo que ellos debían averiguar pasaron varios meses en esa casa pasaban bastantes sucesos extraños como muertes inexplicables y marcas de sangre, y unos libros de magia ellos llegaron a la posibilidad de que esa antigua familia era hechiceros pero no cualquiera eran malos o raros…

Ellos encontraron la biografía de una de las niñas que vivian ahí antes ella se llamaba Alice y sabia lo suficiente para saber y entender ese gran misterio y aun seguía viva ellos fueron a su casa y preguntaron Alice pero no les quería decir pero después de un rato decidió decirles el misterio de la casa y era que ellos no eran poderosos porque si y realmente no era normal que su casa fuese tan grande ella le dijo que era una especie de castillo donde practicaban magia negra y por esa razón la gente era tan extraña y eran poderosos porque la gente les temía y varios hechiceros buenos tuvieron que ir a ese reino y aprender la magia negra todo esto era para apoderase del mundo y gobernarlo y que aun todos ellos estaban vivos ya que eran inmortales pero podían morir y ellos eran los únicos que podían prevenir que esto sucediera Alice les dio unos pasos que debían seguir para poder ganar todo esto estaba planeado para un día en especial el 23 de octubre todos estos pasos que Alice les dio era para invocar a hechiceros de magia blanca y la luz del sol puro que los destruía por completo no fue fácil para ellos pero lo lograron unos días antes del 23 de octubre Bella fue secuestrada por los hechiceros malos lo que la llevó a una gran aventura al escapar de los malvados hechiceros ella se rencontró con su hermano y al llegar el gran día los derrotaron y el embrujo desapareció y salvaron al mundo; lo mejor de todo fue que vivieron aventuras crearon nuevas cosas y estuvieron juntos ellos supieron que aunque no siempre estuvieran juntos eran una familia muy unida porque llevaban a cada uno de ellos en sus corazón

FIN


End file.
